


The Fashion Show

by GleeklaineJonas



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Boys Kissing, Ex-Boyfriends, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleeklaineJonas/pseuds/GleeklaineJonas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nick could't keep his eyes off his brother / ex-boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fashion Show

**Author's Note:**

> okay so it was late at night and i was alone at home and i saw all these joick pictures from the fashion show and i said to myself why not ???  
> Of course, as it says on the warning it's Not Beata Read so I expect it to suck :P  
> Anyway, please tell me what you truly think it'll help me become better?!  
> \-------  
> Of course, this is not what really happen and I don't own any of the characters.

He didn't know why he thought he wouldn't see him at the fashion show He attends it every year, so why wouldn't he do the same this year

Maybe he thought that since he was going Joe won't go would cancel or go another day

But he came and god does he look beautiful in this suit

They never talked about the issue after the break-up between them that led to breaking the band.

“Joe?!” He said as he steps closer to Joe he wanted to go for a hug but thought better of it

“ _Hi nick_ ” joe breathed as he steps closer as well.

They were so close to each other they were breathing the same air.

For a second nick forgot what happened between them and where they were, he was leaning forward planning to kiss joe when he heard the click of the cameras and he immediately steps back.

He couldn’t keep his eyes off Joe and he’s sure that Joe felt nick eyes on him and he was one-hundred percent sure that someone took a picture of him staring at Joe.

When The show ended and they were going in their separate cars, he felt someone hold his arm.

He turns around to find Joe smiling, that beautiful special smile that he only wore when they were together.

“You look nice tonight “Joe whispered.

“ _Thanks. You look beautiful as always._ ” He breathed quickly and Joe chuckled.

“Be careful next time. We don’t want them catching you staring now, do we? “Joe said.

“I think they already did, “he said with a chuckle.

“ _See you around nick_ “Joe said as he pressed his lips to nick’s

Nick closed his eyes and kissed back and before he know it Joe broke the kiss and walk back to his own car leaving nick breathless as always.


End file.
